Sapphire Miko: The Love of a DaiYoukai
by PaundreaSciffo
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds he can no longer deny his feelings. She was his;He hers. She just didn't know it yet. "I will fight for you; the dance of time has always been mine." He whispered into her hair as his eyes flashed dangerously. SessKag lemon's to come.
1. Shock

I need to start off by saying that I love you all. Knowing that I have abandoned you all for over a year is far too long.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S INUYASHA SERIES...**_but i do own this story so do not copy :_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>The battle had lasted for days without rest. The group was slowly falling and becoming nothing but lifeless forms in a field. Golden eyes locked with molten amber as a silent agreement passed.<p>

"NOW!" Inuyasha demanded as he began charging at Naraku full force with Sesshoumaru at his heels for mere back up in case the evil hanyou tried something else. The purified arrow whizzed by them at an incredible speed breaking through the barrier surrounding Naraku as the brothers charged forward in determination.

"You die now Hanyou." Fell from Naraku's lips as he suddenly began to glow Sesshoumaru felt the evil demon begin to draw energy from the air.

"Inuyasha fall back." He quickly ordered as he jumped backwards as fast as he could try to avoid the explosion. His eyes widened as his younger brother simply ignored him and ran faster. Seconds later Sesshoumaru felt his body become numb as he made a crater in the field. Quickly standing from the disgraceful fall his clawed hand came to rest on his shoulder as he felt his arm dislocated. His face remained frozen as his eyes fluttered shut, and he quickly pushed his arm back into place.

* * *

><p>"KAGOMEEE" was heard throughout the field as Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to his younger brother in astonishment. Watching as he ran towards the fallen Miko with concern evident on his young face.<p>

_'Robe of the Fire Rat' _his mind rung as he smirked. Knowing soon his younger brother would become a full demon and his closest advisor. The second heir to the Western Lands would return home.

Fierce golden eyes scanned the death, and destruction below finally resting upon the young miko that he had secretly come to admire after all these years. Jealousy suddenly overcame him as Inuyasha began checking her for wounds. Kagome had brushed his hands away when he tried to check her chest for any intrusive abrasions. This caused Inuyasha to stand upright with anger as he opened his mouth to reprimand her.

"Kagome you do understand that I am just your friend, and making sure you are not suff-" The Hanyou suddenly cut off as a thin line of blood appeared on his neck.

Molten gold eyes widened in horror as Inuyasha was beheaded and his hanyou blood splashed across her face. A feeling of desperation entered the chest of the elder. Not from losing his brother, but knowing she had witnessed it with those endless sapphire eyes. Her eyes met his in an instant as the look of shock washed over her tiny form. With all of his strength he reached her as she began to pick Inuyasha lifeless head from the ground, and cradle it to her chest. Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks as she looked into the face of the half-demon she had known for so many years.

Her wonderful scent was masking with so many emotions and he felt his eyes bleed red for a moment in anger towards the Hanyou whom did this to her. Turning to Naraku he was met with nothing. He had escaped and crushed the lives of the humans whom tried to stop him. In particular the human that was now in his care. Kneeling to her his eyes met hers, and she released the bloody remains of Inuyasha. Her hands trembling as she looked at him with confusion.

"Miko" Fell from his elegant lips sounding like silk as they reached her ears. His tone soft as her bangs fell to cover her eyes.

"Why" He heard her whisper weakly into the night air as the stars began to twinkle above them before disappearing behind a cloud.

'_Protect her' _Sounded through his head as his inner beast reeled its ugly head before slowly receded back into the confines of his took her into his arms, as her eyes widened in fear.

"Harm will not befall you Miko." Sesshoumaru whispered into her hair as he lifted her from the ground holding her close to him. Wrapping his tail around her to keep her warm from the elements as the surroundings suddenly shifted.

"The earth will cry this night for their souls have been lost." Kagome whispered into his chest as the first tear fell from the sky.

"Indeed." He confirmed as his cloud form below them and took them west.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some Hours Later<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>'I feel safe. There is warmth here, and a relaxing scent.' <em>Fresh air entered her lungs as she took in a deep breath through her nose. She was beginning to slowly wake from her sleep. Long black lashes fluttered open to reveal Radiant Sapphire eyes. Feeling arms tighten around her securing her to a warm, hard chest she looked up slowly recognizing the haori. Suddenly she felt him inhale a deep breath and look down at her. Their eyes clashed and they began to descend to a hill covered in wild flowers.

Setting her feet to the ground gently steadying her before taking a seat in patch of flowers he felt her looking at him in confusion her aura was erratic. Closing his eyes and turned his face towards a distant mountain range. Feeling those beautiful orbs remain on him he took his clawed hand a patted the ground next to him. .

_'What is he doing?' _Kagome asked herself as she noticed the peace that entered his face. Never seeing him like this before she took the seat next to him. Positioning herself next to him was a challenge. He was a lord, and she wasn't accustomed to the rules of this type of request. Suddenly she heard a low rumbling next to her, and the sound instantly sending her eyebrow up in question.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kagome asked as she looked into his face to see a small smile. His molten amber eyes caught hers and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath.

_'His eyes are so intense, and deep.' Kagome thought as _Her eyes remaining fixated suddenly feeling her heart begin to race she shifted her eyes to the ground.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as she became embarrassed. Taking his hand he gently lifter her chin to look at him.

"Look." Sesshoumaru said to her as he turned her head towards the mountain range. Watching as her rare beautiful eyes widened as the first sun beams began to peak out over the mountain. Kagome's face turned to his to find him staring at her. She couldn't breathe as she saw the light hit him and his eyes began to glow. He slowly turned to the sun rise and closed his eyes for a moment as the warmth splashed onto his face.

Sapphire orbs surrounded by thick lashes watched as the sun peaked over the mountain range casting an affectionate glow to the land below. The radiance spread over the plains, and the night receded into nothingness as if being a submissive woman to her returning lover.

"The dance of time has always been mine." silently slipped past the perfectly shaped rosy lips adorned by a lethal daiyoukai. He knew she had heard him as the brought his hand to rest over hers, and he heard her heart increase.

"How have you come to believe that?" Kagome asked astonished he had shared such a secretive moment with her. He squeezed her hand gently and looked at her with intensity again.

"You will find out in due time Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he began to slowly stand bringing her with him.

"I don't understand all of this." Her authoritative voice reached his ears, and instead of reprimanding her like she expected. He simply lifted her left land to his lips.

"Sometimes you shouldn't try." And then his soft lips touched her knuckle sending electricity through her entire body. Standing upright he turned to her with a smirk.

"We walk from here. The castle is near." He whispered into her ear as she gasped from the sudden closeness. Feeling her eyes flutter shut as his breath caressed her neck he pulled back with a swell of pride.

* * *

><p>I hope that it was good. I haven't started to write an Inuyasha Fic. In almost 4 years. Just be patient with me. Many great things to come with this story!<p>

Would love to get your thoughts! I love reviews.

3

~Paundrea Sciffo


	2. Ravishing

I want to say thank you to the follow people for their support and reviews:

~{](^-^){}~

CaelumHanyou

VixenKitsune147

LoveintheBattlefield

Zerimar

And

Also thank you to all of the readers whom added me to their favorites, and alert list.

Love you all!

* * *

><p>XOXO<p>

I Hope you all Enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

XOXO

* * *

><p>With each step she took it felt as if the weight of her situation became heavier. She was walked along side the Lord of the West whom had the rank of a King and she was filthy. Her uniform had been ruined in the battle, and she could not continue to wear the uniform for much longer. She felt self conscious when she went to sleep that night knowing she didn't look the part of a traveling companion of the Lord.<p>

The morning hours had brought the surprise of a small bag of fresh berries, and a medium sized oak box presented to her. Golden eyes remained on her as she lifted the lid and the contents presented in such a lovely way. Neatly folded within the box lay a cream kimono and blue sapphire earrings atop with the under kimono below it.

Glancing up at the lord she smiled slightly. Her fingers lifting the earrings from where they lay on the Kimono and watched them sparkle in the sunlight.

"How did you know?" Fell from her plump lips as she looked towards him in astonishment.

"I notice everything miko you should learn that about me quickly. The hot spring is that way." He told her as he lifted his finger and pointed towards two trees before taking a seat at the base of the nearest tree. Watching her walk towards the spring he closed his eyes and began to sun bathe. Knowing she would soon be by herself, and able to process the events of the previous day.

* * *

><p>The tree's danced with the wind in a timeless show of affection as the beautiful Youkai gracefully made her way through the tree line towards the field below. The tall lightly tan grass touching her legs as she walked through the fields breathing in the fresh scent of freedom. Her red eyes closing feeling peace for the first time in so many years and knowing she could go anywhere, and whenever she pleased.<p>

Red eyes opened to the sound of a whimper and walked towards the heart wrenching sounds coming from the near by hot spring. With caution the young woman silently walked towards the waters edge to find a young woman with black hair crying to the gods with her hands covering her face.

"Are you alright?" The beautiful Youkai asked as she stared at the young woman with concern, and her heart clenched.

Blue eyes snapped open and fell upon the demoness as horror came to the face of the young woman. A light pink barrier came to surround the young woman as she sank into the water trying to cover her form.

"I mean you no harm little one." She felt herself say before taking a step back. Hands up in front of her in a show of submission her eyes downcast as she waited for the young woman to calm herself or risk loosing her life. Suddenly she felt the barrier drop and the woman's scent filled the air again.

_Her scent is familiar. _The Demoness thought to herself as she continued to stay in her somewhat bowing position. This woman could end her life without a blink. She is after all a miko.

"Kagura." Fell from the lips of the young woman barely above a whisper.

_This miko knows me. _Kagura said to herself as her eyes turned upwards to the Miko in the hot spring.

"How do you know me?" Kagura watched as the shock invaded the face of the blue eyed miko.

"You're free from him aren't you?" Floated through the silence as the miko began to dress her form and preparing to leave the hot spring.

"Excuse me?" Kagura asked with confusion as she stood up straight and looked down at the miko as she ran her fingers through her long hair. Blood shot sapphire eyes met her red ones, and turned down for a moment breaking contact.

Kagura watched as the Miko collected her things and began to pass her.

"Who else should have survived?" Fell from her lips as she passed Kagura leaving the small clearing with the scent of her sorrow, and confusion.

* * *

><p>Making her way back towards the clearing her hand ran over the cream silk material and loved the way it felt against her skin. The obi was a light blue and matched the blue detailing of the ocean at the bottom. It felt amazing, and she felt her heart race as she entered the clearing.<p>

Her eyes landed on the sun bathing Sesshoumaru and noticed how truly handsome he was when he was asleep. His lashes long, and brushing his cheeks. Not a wrinkle on his face and a flawless creamy completion that any girl would be jealous of. Her eyes scanned his face to the stark contrast of magenta strips on his cheeks.

Then his eyes opened and immediately caught her staring at him, and let a rare smirk grace his face.

'_She likes what she see's' His_ inner demon all but purred within his mind. Sesshoumaru held back a chuckle as a blush appeared on her cheeks and she busied herself collecting the various items around her to put them in a neat pile avoiding making eye contact with him.

Sesshoumaru had watched as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and allowed the Sapphire earrings to dangle down along her neck. Doing this had caused his eyes to run down her long neck. The outfit brought her beautiful glittering eyes to the surface and he noticed she had caught him staring.

'_I like what I see' _Rang through his head as his inner demon demanded control.

"You look simply Ravishing." Sesshoumaru said as he neared her and ran his fingers through the pony tail. His eyes noticed that the ends where curled slightly.

"Like silk." He had muttered under his breath as he removed his hand from her and walked behind her.

Kagome could say nothing at the complement, and fell silent as he walked around her like a predator. Running his hand along the small of her back she tensed, and locked eyes with him as he smirked.

"They won't be able to take their eyes off you." He stated to her as he began to walk through the trees and she followed with so many questions running through her mind.

_'What has gotten into this Youkai?' _Kagome asked she silently followed him through the trees as they continued their journey towards his castle holding her kimono box by the ribbon handle.

* * *

><p>Kagura looked at the two from beyond the trees. Trying to figure out where she had seen the attractive male before.<p>

"Who are you little one?" was the last thing she said as she stepped onto her feather and floated into the hair. Confusion plastered across her face as she flew towards the east in search of her father.

* * *

><p>Love you guys!<p>

Im going to try to update this every few days.

XOXO

As always I love hearing from you guys!

XOXO

Avec l'Amour ~Paundrea Sciffo


End file.
